Todo Azul Do Mar
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Como alguém incapaz de entender alguns sentimentos reage ao mais forte de todos eles? Yaoi. Kamus e Miro. Songfic.


**Retratação: **só pra engrossar a ladainha de sempre, **Saint Seiya** e seus personagens pertencem ao tio Kurumada, que infelizmente escolheu o tanso do Seiya como protagonista. Fazer o quê? O mundo não é perfeito. E como diz a **Belier**,se eles fossem meus, tinham namorado mais que lutado.

**Recadinhos: **agradecimento especial à minha beta #2, linda e poderosa, **Calíope**, que betou essa fic às 3:30 da manhã. Te adoro, querida! E à minha beta #1 **Lili**, que não o fez por conta de seu baby. Ah, vamos parar com a rasgação de seda! Boa Leitura e Feliz Páscoa!

* * *

Você já se apaixonou à primeira vista? Pois é, nem eu. Aliás, eu não acredito nisso. Fui treinado e criado para não acreditar nos sentimentos mais quentes. Como poderia, eu, o Mestre do Gelo acreditar e querer algo tão puro e desprendido e simplesmente...inexistente.

Inexistente sim, pelo menos à minha volta. Os relacionamentos que pude presenciar e ter como exemplos, incuindo o de meus pais eram ditados pelo costume, pela convivência. Não conhecia um caso de amor à primeira vista, nem mesmo quando via meus melhores amigos em relacionamentos tão intensos.

Curioso esses pensamentos passarem pela minha cabeça exatamente no momento em que estamos aqui, em um país desconhecido e quente. Aldebaran convenceu a todos que gostaria de comemorar o quinto aniversário de casamento com os amigos e a esposa em uma grande festa em sua terra natal. Eu, como sempre, me opus a esse devaneio do brasileiro, não fazia sentido ele arrastar todos os amigos para um lugar distante. Mas alguém ouve o cavaleiro de Aquário? Não, desde que a nossa deusa decidiu que os cavaleiros deveriam seguir suas próprias vidas, toda e qualquer comemoração era motivo para uma enorme reunião, onde gastos não eram poupados.

Por isso estava aqui, na sacada do hotel caríssimo, de frente para a praia. Não podia negar que o lugar era paradisíaco, o sol,como constatei pela manhã, parecia não querer se despedir nunca e as pessoas tinham prazer de aproveitá-lo até seu último minuto. A brisa era bem-vinda e eu a adorava e as primeiras estrelas anunciavam que a festa iria começar. O taurino havia reservado um espaço na praia para que pudéssemos ter uma refeição agradável e diversão garantida.

Só não sabia como iríamos nos divertir em meio à areia fofa e um calor infernal. Depois, eu é que sou o mau humorado.

O jantar havia sido agradável, os brindes eram cada vez mais criativos e eu me peguei rapidamente ignorando aquilo tudo. O calor era insustentável para uma pessoa como eu, especialmente porque algumas das pessoas mais próximas, aquelas que faziam companhia a mim nas festas do santuário, não estavam l�: Aioria e Kanon. É bem verdade que Miro também não estava presente, mas não tinha certeza de que o escorpiano iria aparecer em alguma comemoração. Ele não estivera presente no jantar de aniversário de Shaka, nem na festa de casamento de Saori e Seiya, muito menos na comemoração do nascimento do filho de Aioria e Marin.

Kanon eu sabia que estava viajando pelo mundo com Julian Solo. Os dois tinham um relacionamento estranho, que incluía Saga. Eu realmente preferia não pensar naqueles três juntos. Era complicado imaginar dois irmãos em um relacionamento amoroso, ainda mais com uma terceira pessoa. Realmente eu não era o mais indicado a falar sobre esse assunto.

Aioria resolvera ficar na Grécia. Ele e Marin estavam cuidando do segundo filho, recém nascido, e apesar de a ex-amazona insistir para que ele nos acompanhasse na viagem, mas ele recusou. Às vezes, me parece que o único sentimento puro nesse mundo é realmente o dos pais para com seus filhos. Eles são de um desprendimento absurdo e apesar de ter pouquíssimo contato com o mesmo quando era pequeno, acredito que eles eram sinceros.

Peguei uma taça de vinho, que rapidamente estava esquentando e resolvi passear um pouco pela praia, ninguém iria mesmo notar minha ausência, os casais estavam mais interessados em suas companhias e os solteiros, bem, tinha a ligeira impressão de que Saga e Shura caminharam na direção oposta a mesa onde os cavaleiros e convidados comemoravam.

A areia da praia estava gelada, o que me surpreendia e aquela caminhada se tornava até agradável. Tão agradável que não ouvi meu nome ser chamado à distância. Somente quando a pessoa aproximou-se, tocando meu braço, é que me virei, me surpreendendo pela segunda vez em pouco tempo.

Miro estava parado à minha frente, sorrindo abertamente e eu podia jurar que havia alguma coisa diferente nele, por mais que não soubesse no momento o que era. A única coisa certa era que aquele escorpiano nunca provocara em mim o que eu estava sentindo. Não que eu soubesse o que era naquele momento, mas era um frio estranho ao mesmo tempo que uma onda quente muito semelhante ao cosmo reconfortante. Aquela sensação, ao mesmo tempo que me trazia paz, me inquietava e irritava. O que estaria acontecendo comigo? Só pode ser esse vinho quente...é, era isso. Tinha que ser.

Kamus! Não vai me cumprimentar? -ele perguntou, ainda sorridente e eu não podia ouvir a voz dele, um zumbido me impedia. Eu devia estar fazendo uma cara muito estranha porque ele simplesmente parou de falar e me tocou no ombro. E eu fiz o impensado: o afastei, abruptamente.

Pude notar o que aquilo havia causado nele, que simplesmente fechou a expressão, deixando-a simplesmente pura, não demonstrando nenhuma mudança e aquilo era tão diferente nele, que me assustei. Porém, se me esforçasse, era a mesma expressão que ele sempre me mostrava quando eu o repreendia por alguma coisa, o que era constante.

Ficamos nos observando por alguns instantes, o zumbido ficando cada vez mais longe e só então eu pude perceber como Miro estava vestido. Era de encher os olhos. Ele sempre usara roupas espalhafatosas e que chamavam atenção para seu corpo, mas dessa vez ele vestia-se corretamente. E aquilo era...interessante. O grego usava uma calça social grafite e blusa de seda preta, com quase todos os botões fechados, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo bem atado. Ele parecia um modelo e aquilo me intrigou, não era o Miro que conhecíamos, aquele que adorava correr sem camisa e usar roupas da moda.

"Está...diferente." - foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar. As palavras estavam presas à minha garganta e não sabia como fazer para que elas fluíssem no meu já conhecido desembaraço.

"Bem eloqüente, Kamus de Aquário. Fico mais de um ano sem aparecer e você simplesmente diz que eu estou diferente. Não tem nada a mais pra me dizer?"

"Está bonito." - eu disse e no mesmo instante me senti um idiota. Fechei os olhos e quando os reabri, Miro estava corado sorrindo ligeiramente, algo inconcebível para ele.

"Bom, que você está esquisito, já percebi. Pega, eu trouxe pra você." - ele disse, jogando em cima de mim uma garrafa gelada. Me enrolei, a garrafa e o copo de vinho quase parando na areia fofa e aquilo foi humilhante, especialmente porque ele sorriu da minha falta de tato.

Olhei, por fim, para a já conhecida garrafa de rótulo dourado que molhava minha camisa polo azul. Como Miro havia descoberto que eu estava sedento por um gole de champanhe caro? Por favor, meus gostos são apurados e não tenho receio de revelá-los a ninguém.

"Cristal?" - perguntei, fitando-o. Parecia que finalmente o Miro das antigas havia reaparecido. Ele sorriu e os olhos azuis brilharam, como se tivesse adivinhado o que eu queria.

"É o melhor. E eu, de alguma maneira sabia que na festa de Aldebaran só teria cerveja e vinho. Ele nunca se preocupou com o seu gosto fresco."

"Fresco uma vírgula! Não posso fazer nada se esses silvícolas e gregos enlouquecidos se contentam com qualquer porcaria!" - afirmei, orgulhoso.

"Finalmente! Aí está o Kamus que eu conheci!" - Miro comentou entre risadas.

"Fez isso pra me provocar?" - eu estava estático.

"Devo confessar que seu jeito catatônico e monossilábico não combina com a sua personalidade, Mestre do Gelo. Agora vamos beber isso e conversar, como nos velhos tempos!" - ele estava falando, ligeiro, enquanto caminhava, se afastando cada vez mais do lugar onde os convidados de Aldebaran comemoravam.

Caminhamos até estarmos sob um dos holofotes apagados da praia. Não havia ninguém à nossa volta e só então sentamo-nos na areia, Miro mais displicente que eu, nem ao menos tomando cuidado para não sujar aquela calça que parecia ser tão cara. Aliás, de onde aquele grego conseguira tanto dinheiro para vestir-se daquele jeito e comprar garrafas de champanhe Cristal?

Curioso como a bebida de boa qualidade ajuda qualquer ser humano a livrar-se de suas dúvidas. A de má qualidade também, mas essa última vai te dar uma enorme dor de cabeça no dia seguinte. Depois dos primeiros goles, a conversa fluiu normalmente, como antigamente, mas volta e meia eu ficava surdo diante das palavras de Miro. Percebi que era sempre no momento em que ele sorria ou mexia nos cabelos, ou ainda quando simplesmente me olhava. Não sabia direito o que aquilo poderia significar, mas não iria perguntar ao outro, isso era óbvio.

"Então você simplesmente resolveu ficar longe do pessoal do Santuário? Simples assim?" - perguntei, tomando a garrafa das mãos dele, que simplesmente sorriu. Pronto, fiquei surdo de novo!

"Isso também. Eu senti que conhecer apenas o Santuário não estava suficiente. Saí pelo mundo e não quis voltar. Foi melhor assim." - senti que ele havia dito algo que não gostaria.

"Do que está falando?" - mais uma coisa me intrigou. Era uma lista. Zeus, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa para que Miro simplesmente fosse embora? E quem poderia querer magoá-lo? Ele provavelmente era uma das pessoas mais fáceis de se lidar e a que menos se importava com qualquer comentário feito a seu respeito.

"Você não entenderia. E nem quero que entenda. Mas me conte, como vão as coisas? Fiquei sabendo que finalmente Julian Solo caiu nas garras perigosas dos gêmeos, isso é verdade?" - ele disse, naquele tom de mudança de assunto que eu sempre odiei. E agora abomino. De alguma maneira eu queria saber tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele, como se ele me dissesse, aquilo poderia de alguma forma aliviá-lo.

"Diga, Miro." - eu continuei, e minha voz soou suplicante e naquele momento eu reparei que era mais uma coisa que eu detestava.

Ele suspirou profundamente e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se estivesse escolhendo que palavras usar. Mas por que ele precisava fazer isso comigo? Miro nunca se controlou, quer fosse para falar impropérios, quer fosse para atacar alguém durante os treinamentos. Por que ele teria que se controlar ou escolher quais palavras deveria falar pra mim?

"Você lembra a última coisa que aconteceu antes de eu ir embora?" - a voz dele estava seca e antes de responder, ofereci a garrafa de champanhe. Era um momento também que eu poderia pensar no que havia acontecido. Fazia muito tempo, quase dois anos.

Era festa de aniversário do Afrodite e depois de muitas garrafas de vinho todos resolveram, depois da insistência do aniversariante, fizemos um jogo de verdade ou desafio. Tudo correra bem até Miro ser desafiado a beijar uma pessoa que ele gostasse. Nunca fui muito adepto desses jogos e sempre fui reservado o bastante para que não soubessem das minhas intimidades. Mas aquela palavra não existia no vocabulário do grego e possivelmente aquele fora o motivo pelo qual ele disse 'verdade' ao invés de 'desafio'. Lembro-me de ele ter empalidecido e se recusado, saindo de perto de todos nós. Fiquei preocupado, mas ele sempre fora impulsivo e estourado, com certeza não gostara daquela brincadeira.

Aquela era a única coisa que poderia ter influenciado Miro, pelo menos que eu me lembrasse. Mas por que aquele poderia ser o motivo pelo qual ele foi embora? Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

"A festa de Afrodite?" - eu perguntei, não agüentando ter todas aquelas pendências na cabeça.

Miro me olhou e eu sabia que havia acertado a resposta. Ele parecia confiante em prosseguir, depois que eu o respondi. Ele simplesmente sorriu-me, achando que eu já sabia a resposta para tudo.

"Miro, não entendo. O que a festa de Afrodite tem a ver com isso?"

"Eu fui embora porque não podia fazer o que eles queriam. Não o que eles me pediam."

"Eles queriam que você beijasse alguém que gostasse, Miro. Não poderia ser tão ruim assim. A não ser que você não gostasse de ninguém."

Miro começou a rir do que eu havia acabado de falar, mas o mais curioso é que a risada dele era densa, fechada, irônica até. Como se eu estivesse fingindo desentendimento no que acabara de falar. Aquilo estava começando a me tirar do sério, por mais que me sentisse bem com ele ali, se abrindo comigo, sendo totalmente diferente do Miro que convivia conosco no Santuário.

"Zeus, você é tão cego, Kamus!" - ele disse, uma de suas mãos deslizando pelo meu rosto. Minha pele queimou com aquele breve toque. Seria aquilo normal?

"Do que está falando, Miro? Desde que você chegou aqui não tem dito coisa com coisa." - me irritei. Não gostava de sentir coisas que não podia explicar nem entender e o que senti quando Miro me tocou foi uma dessas sensações. Especialmente quentes, intrigantes e envolventes. O calor era ruim, só servia para desconcentrar as pessoas, já havia me convencido daquilo.

Nunca poderia esperar pelo que veio a seguir. Miro simplesmente sorriu, ou melhor, gargalhou. E enquanto eu ficava surdo com o zumbido que a gargalhada dele fazia comigo, ele rapidamente encurtou a distância, aproximando-se perigosamente de mim e tocando meus lábios com os dele. Involuntariamente fechei os olhos e não soube mais aonde estava ou o que estava acontecendo.

As sensações eram por demais novas e interessantes, até agora não sei descrever a maciez dos lábios de Miro ou o sabor que ele tem. Raramente era beijado daquele jeito tão cheio de desejo, de...paixão? Aquele último pensamento caiu como uma bomba na minha cabeça, todas as peças de um confuso quebra-cabeças se encaixando perfeitamente, me deixando com a única explicação: Miro gostava de mim.

Miro.

Gostava.

De mim.

De.

Mim.

Mas por que eu? Ele poderia ter qualquer pessoa, alguém mais dedicado, alguém mais quente, alguém mais presente. Qualquer pessoa que não eu, um cavaleiro frio, insensível, que não sabia nem ao menos o significado daquele tipo de sentimento. E foi exatamente nesse momento, quando eu fitei Miro pela centésima vez naquele último minuto e imaginei um outro alguém com ele, eu percebi.

Sentia o mesmo por ele.

Como nunca pude perceber isso? Era como se tudo contribuísse para aquela surpreendente revelação. A noite quente (que agora não mais me incomodava), o champanhe caro, a lua nos iluminando e Miro.

Miro, sempre Miro.

Sempre fora ele e eu era muito tolo para perceber. Tudo fazia sentido agora, da expressão mortalizada do grego sempre que ele era repreendido por mim ao fato de eu ter me fechado quando ele foi embora. Lembro bem da briga que tive com Saga porque ele havia dito que Miro fugira como uma criancinha mimada e covarde.

Era tudo uma pura e simples tentativa de camulflar alguma coisa que nem mesmo sabia que poderia sentir. Me sentia horrível, mas também disposto a tentar.

Era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

"Eu..."

Miro colocou a mão nos meus lábios, silenciando-me. Ele ainda sorria e eu não mais ouvia aquele zumbido, pelo contrário, podia ver todas as cores, sentir todos os cheiros e se quisesse, provar todos os gostos que o grego poderia oferecer. Ele me lia como um livro conhecido, parecia que ele havia me estudado por décadas e eu estava encantado com aquilo tudo.

Os olhos dele, ah os olhos de Miro...como não se perder naquele azul eterno e profundo?

"Fico feliz que se sinta como eu...meu Kamus." - ele murmurou, beijando-me novamente e dessa vez, não houve palavra ou pensamento que me impedisse de prosseguir.

Uma música **(1)** ao fundo embalava nossos beijos e eu não a conhecia, mas acreditava que era algo bonito porque alguns casais estavam dançando juntos.

A brisa, trazendo o cheiro agradável do mar, a lua ainda brilhando no céu e Miro ao meu lado. Eu acredito já estar pronto para entender o que é o amor.

E o que seria me apaixonar pela primeira vez. Mesmo que já tivesse conhecido meu amor por toda a eternidade.

_Fim_

* * *

_O niver é do Mu e a monga aqui faz fic de Miro e Kamus. Mas sim, eu tenho uma explicação. Enquanto não junto os dois na **Romances Impossíveis?**, as fãs do casal podem se deleitar com essa minha tentativa de fluffy. É em especial à **Lili, Calíope e Dark Faye (que disse estar necessitada deles!)**. E claro, à todas que entrarem aqui e lerem esse bebê que custou mais saiu!_

_**(1)** A música em questão é **Todo Azul do Mar**, cantada originalmente pelo **Flavio Venturini**. Segue a letra e as pessoas que a receberam em conversas no MSN me disseram que combina muito com os dois._

_**Foi assim como ver o mar**_

_**A primeira vez que meus olhos**_

_**Se viram no seu olhar**_

_**Não tive a intenção de me apaixonar**_

_**Mera distração e já era momento de se gostar**_

_**Quando dei por mim nem tentei fugir**_

_**Do visgo que me prendeu**_

_**Dentro do seu olhar**_

_**Quando eu mergulhei no azul do mar**_

_**Sabia que era amor e vinha pra ficar**_

_**Daria pra pintar todo o azul do céu**_

_**Dava pra encher o universo**_

_**Da vida que eu quis pra mim**_

_**Tudo que eu quis foi me confessar**_

_**Escravo do teu amor, livre pra amar**_

_**Foi assim como ver o mar (solo de sax)**_

_**Quando eu mergulhei no azul do mar**_

_**Sabia que era amor e vinha pra ficar**_

_**Foi assim como ver o mar**_

_**Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o mar**_

_**Daria pra beber todo o azul do mar**_

_**Onda que vem azul... todo azul do mar**_

_De qualquer forma, obrigada à todas pela leitura e espero que tenham gostado!_

_E Feliz Aniversário pro Mu!_

_Celly M. (em 27.03.05)_


End file.
